


Something Right

by OpenLion



Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, F/F, Happy Ending, Injury Recovery, Lesbian Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Lesbian Sex, Minor Injury Detail, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Everything has always gone wrong for Fareeha Amari. It's about time something goes right.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013040
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Something Right

Nothing ever went right for Fareeha Amari.

When she was on the verge of winning her football team the league trophy she’d slipped and lost them the game. 

When she was taking her end of year exams the bus she took to school broke down and she missed them.

When she found love for the first time she was forced to permanently move halfway around the world to Egypt a week later. 

After putting in an obscene amount of effort to impress her mother she was left heartbroken when a bullet separated the two. 

When she was finally able to join Overwatch and achieve her dreams in life they were shut down and she was cast away into nothingness.

When she finally found respect from her fellow soldiers in the Eygyptian army they’d all been killed in a prison break.

When she was finally able to rejoin Overwatch her mother came back from the dead and rejected her decision.

On her first mission she was shot down, her suit badly damaged as she made a hard impact with the ground.

Now she had just woken up in Dr Ziegler’s office.

“Where am I?” she questioned, looking around for a familiar face,

“The infirmary Fareeha, you took a bad hit,” Angela Ziegler’s smiling face put her at ease,

“It’s good to see you again Ang,” she smiled back, 

“I wish the circumstances were better, but it has been too long Fareeha,” she tried to move, groaning in pain as her right side horribly ached, “Please remain still, I shall administer some pain relief,” she hissed as the blanket covering her was removed, she looked over her bare scarred chest, as the memory came back to her.

She moaned as Angela spread gel across the wounds, it felt nice, what felt nicer though were Angela’s delicate hands moving across her sensitive breasts, occasionally they’d brush a nipple, hitching her breath and making her thighs dampen with arousal. 

It was no secret she was attracted to the doctor, she’d known since she was sixteen, soon after returning to Egypt she was placed in Angela’s care while her mother went on countless missions. Angela had taught her a lot about herself as a woman and encouraged her to become the best she could be, she even made her feel happy, something she hadn’t felt since leaving Canada. That admiration had easily become attraction, she was a horny gay mess of a teenager being looked after by a sexy young woman who didn’t shy away from showing skin around the base. 

She’d rubbed out many a fantasy of Angela between her legs, and now the woman was touching her in a way she’d only ever dreamed of.

“Angela,” she moaned, it took every ounce of restraint she had not to pull the doctor into a passionate kiss, 

“Yes Fareeha,” the doctor cocked her head, “What is it?” 

“How long was I out?” she quickly answered, unable to hide the blush on her face as she tried to take her mind away from thoughts of Angela spreading her thighs wide and plunging her tongue deep inside of her,

“Three days, the internal damage has healed well however you will feel pain until your nerves catch up with your body, this may take any amount of time from a few hours to a few days. I recommend short jogs to correct your breathing as there was minor damage to your lungs however it is vital to see me if you feel short of breath at any time. You have also broken your left arm and collarbone, these have been fixed but I do not recommend weight training for another three weeks and it will be at least another six before I clear you for active duty. You are fortunate your body is in such good condition, I doubt you would have survived if not for that.”

“I guess I have you to thank then,” she smiled at the doctor’s attractive face, “you always made sure I was eating right and doing my exercise,” Angela smiled at the compliment,

“I would advise you to remain here until you can comfortably move, then come and see me before you leave.”

Her body was on fire, she needed to relieve herself, but knew Angela would hear her, she pondered it, the thought of Angela finding her touching herself, it wouldn’t be the first time and the pain had gone, she could do it. On the other hand though, what if someone else was in the room with her, if Hana or Lena were there she’d never hear the end of it, and she’d die of embarrassment if her mother walked in.

Instead she pulled herself out of bed, amazed at how quickly Angela’s gel had worked, she picked up a vest top Angela had left for her, recognising it as one of her own. She put it on and walked to the door, finding Angela dozing off in her office chair. It was the first time she’d thought about the time, realising it was two in the morning came as a shock to her. She briefly considered returning to the bed and sleeping until morning until the sleeping doctor stirred, “Fareeha,” her eyes opened slowly and she let out a long yawn, “sorry, I tried to stay awake, I’ve barely slept since you were brought in,”

“Sorry, the pain’s gone and I’d rather rest somewhere more comfortable, no offence,” 

“None taken, I hate it in here to be honest, there’s been so much death and disaster in the room it’s hard to take, but before you go I just need to ask you a few personal questions. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want but I need to keep records up to date,” she rolled her eyes,

“Ok, fine,”

“Thankyou. What gender do you identify as?”

“Female,”

“What is your nationality?”  
“Egyptian-Canadian I guess,”

“Finally, how would you describe your sexuality?”

“Lesbian,” 

“Thankyou,” Angela smiled and flicked her monitor off, 

“You could have just filled that stuff in for me, you know me pretty well,” Angela stood up, 

“Something could have changed, also I knew you liked women but never knew if you went both ways or not,”

“Nope, never have, I’ve never even kissed a guy,” she chuckled, Angela blushed before pulling her into a tight hug,

“I’ve missed you so much,” she smiled as she welcomed the embrace, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, “I was heartbroken when I saw you brought in like you were, I feared the worse,”

“I missed you too,” she ran her hand through blonde hair, noticing it hadn’t been washed in a while, “how long did you spend in here with me?”

“I only left to use the bathroom,” 

“Let’s get you to bed,” she smiled down at Angela, noticing tears in blue eyes, “I think I should take care of you for a bit.”

Angela clung to her arm as they walked through the base, she was too tired to speak but managed to communicate directions back to her room, they entered together, the room was in pristine condition untouched for days, “Would you like me to get you some food?” Angela nodded, she went to the small kitchenette and quickly threw them both a sandwich together, they greedily ate, both starving, 

“Thank you Fareeha, if you’d like you can go now,”

“It’s ok, I don’t mind staying for a little while longer, would you like me to run you a bath,”

“That would be lovely, but you really don’t have to,”

“I want to, after saving my life it’s the least I can do for you.”

The facilities in the new headquarters were impressive, now that Overwatch was privately funded certain luxuries were made available, while she had opted for a small gym in her room Angela had chosen a large bath with bubble streams and a well stocked supply of various soaps and oils. She perused the shelves, finding a nice scented bubble bath before running the steaming hot water. She left the water to fill the large bath returning to Angela and helping her out of her lab clothing and into her underwear before helping her to the bath, “Fareeha, would you like to bathe with me?” she asks, her voice is weary,

“Yes,” she gasps helping Angela strip away the bra and panties hiding her perfect body,

“One moment,” the now naked woman asks, giving her enough time to strip herself down, and turn to see Angela taking a tablet, “It’s ok Fareeha, just something to keep me awake,” her naked body found Angela’s embrace, “I want to stay awake long enough to appreciate what you’re doing for me,” her mouth met Angela’s their kiss was deep and passionate, hands travelled across bare skin as she guided them to the bath.

They stepped into the steaming water together, neither acknowledging the burning heat of the water as the burning in their hearts drew the mouths together again. Angela straddled her, allowing her to hold the doctor close, a hand gently cupped the Swiss woman’s shapely behind while the other found the side of a soft breast allowing her to pull Angela into a meaningful embrace.

“You’re nervous,” she commented, noticing how Angela was hesitant to touch her back,

“You’re not?” Angela brought her eyes up to met hers,

“You have no idea how much I want this,” she pulled the doctor into a passionate kiss loving the way Angela melted into her, 

“I might,” a delicate hand firmly grasped one of her breasts while a slender finger curled inside her sopping wet folds.

She swore at the sudden penetration, pulling Angela closer into her to show her appreciation, her eyes wandered the doctor’s perfect body, truly appreciating the beauty she had always known was there, “Fareeha,” the gasp got her attention as she was drawn into the warm and well tasting mouth of Angela, “Can you touch me?” she curled her finger inside of her, emphasising the point and making her grunt, 

“God yes,” she smiled as her hand moved around to cup the backs of Angela’s thighs, she was delighted to find them needy and wet,

“I meant, the other hole,” Angela gasped, her face red with embarrassment and want,

“Anything for you.”

She shifted their bodies slightly, Angela gasping as her nether regions left the hot bath and were exposed to the cold contrasting air. Her fingers briefly slid through the doctor’s sodden folds before they made their way upwards to the tighter hole.

She slid in, Angela’s fluids providing more than enough lubrication, to slip her middle finger in, Angela’s response was a sensual moan which peaked after she pressed her thigh up between the doctor’s spread and soaking legs, her knee pressuring the small and sensitive bundle of nerves.

She groaned as Angela fingered her faster, she was rapidly approaching orgasm as Angela began to pump her breast, she jerked the sensitive nipple around, twisting and torturing the sensitive bud. In response she slipped her ring finger into the doctor’s rear, and her other hand began to mimic Angela’s actions on her chest as she pulled and pinched at the doctor’s nipple, though her skill paled in comparison to her lover’s.

“If you put one more finger in me I’m finished,” Angela gasped, her movements suddenly turning sloppy and erratic as ecstasy took her control away,

“If you flick my clit I’ll explode,” she moaned before giving the doctor a soft kiss of assurance,

“Together,” Angela whispered, smiling happily,

“Together,” she repeated, returning the smile.

Time stopped as they dived over the edge together, their bodies melding together and becoming one as they released. The beautiful harmony of their cries should have been heard by many, instead they were drowned away by a cascade of water.

The surface of the bath violently tore apart as the desperate kissing of two women crashed through from beneath. They gasped for air in their afterglow, admiring the beauty of each other.

Fareeha bathed Angela first, massaging her tense muscles and rubbing away her stress as she cleaned the doctor, Angela then returned the favour, just because she could, the two then sat in the bath in a silent embrace. Once the water was cold they left and dried each other off before they cuddled together in Angela’s warm bed.

“That’s the first time I’ve ever been wrong about something in my job,” Angela mumbled resting her head on Fareeha’s rising and falling chest,

“What is?” Fareeha’s hand gently stroked the now clean and soft blonde locks that lay splayed against Angela’s angelic back,

“Your breathing has returned to normal,”

“Are you always thinking about work?” Fareeha shifted herself, allowing Angela to lay directly on top of her,

“Not always, sometimes I sleep, sometimes I think about you, you have no idea how long I wanted to do that with you,”

“I might,” she softly kissed Angela’s lips, “If it was so good for my breathing maybe it should become a regular thing,”

“I concur, Dr Amari,” she rolled her eyes at the doctor’s joke,

“I missed you,”

“I missed you too.” 

Fareeha stroked Angela’s soft hair until the doctor peacefully slept, it wasn’t long before she joined Angela in dreams of what the future could hold for the two of them. 

Something had finally gone right for Fareeha Amari.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated and remember to stay safe!


End file.
